


Don't Forget The Pie

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is sick and he wants pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Forget The Pie

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Don't Forget The Pie  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean, Sam  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Dean is sick and he wants pie.  
>  **A/N:** written for [SPN_BIGPRETZEL](http://spn_bigpretzel.livejournal.com)

“Are you ready?” Sam asked as he put the finishing touches to his hair. It wasn’t easy getting it to look this good. “I thought we could go....” A groan from the bedroom interrupted him. “Dean?”

Sam quickly walked into Dean’s room his brother leaned against the pillows his face a mask of misery. 

“Are you sick?”

“No. I’m just laying here looking pretty.”

Sam wisely didn’t comment. ‘I’ll get you something to eat. Maybe some soup.”

“And pie!” Dean yelled as Sam walked out of his room. _For the love of Castiel. Please don’t let him forget the pie._


End file.
